


Ringo is the walrus

by dyylanqueenfanforever



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Accident, Death, car, dead, ghost - Freeform, look a like, replacement, secret, sgt peppers lonely hearts club band, walrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyylanqueenfanforever/pseuds/dyylanqueenfanforever
Summary: Some say the walrus was Paul, others say it was John. But what if the walrus was Ringo?All fictional, prob lots of innacurances. Excuse my english, it's not my first language.
Kudos: 8





	Ringo is the walrus

It was November 9th of 1966 and the Beatles were at the studio. They were discussing about the Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band album when a very pissed off Paul McCartney decided to leave the studio. Ringo kept staring at the door where a few seconds before his friend had left, not knowing what to do. He looked around the place where an angry Lennon was talking to someone he wasn't able to see, probably George Martin. Meanwhile, George was tunning his guitar with a neutral face and didn't seem to want being bothered. A few moments later, John directed his attention in George and started telling him something about the guitar part of some song of his, not really liking the way George was playing it. 

He waited a few minutes silently, longing for some attention or that someone brought the Paul's topic on but neither happened. Didn't really knowing what to do with himself and with the worrying for the bassist increasing for moments, he got up from his drum kit and went to the exit. As nobody seemed to notice or if they did, no one told him anything, he left the place in a search for Paul. 

''They won't probably even notice I'm gone''He thought bitterly to himself.

Paul couldn't had gone that far as it hadn't been so long since he left but for some reason he had bad omens. Turning in his feet he went to pick his car, noticing Paul's one wasnt there. 

''Great, now he can be everywhere.''

Ringo practically jumped in his car feeling a mix of emotions as fear, angel, disappointent, loneliness and started the engine. He turned a few streets, with an especific place in mind; if Paul wasn't there, at least he could get a few drinks or something. It was a bar the Beatles frequented, or at least used before the quarrels and tensions of the lasts weeks started. Ringo parked his car in an empty place next to the local an entered the doors looking for someone familiar. Suddenly, a taller guy bumped into him and started to complain that he was in the middle of the entrance. Ringo arched his eyebrows as he was pretty far from the door but aparted from the place not wanting to make a major fuss. Something about that boy sounded familiar to him, the face or something he couldn't have told.

''Wait, I know you.'' the stranger (or whoever he was) said. Seemed that he wasn't the only one but couldn't remember of what or why the guy in front of him resulted familiar.

'' 'Ight.''he muttered when there wasn't said anything else. He awkwarly tried to go to the bar, but now the other boy put in his way. ''Just gotta take a drink, lad. Get out of my way, please.'' He added with a forced smile, already tired of the boy. Tired of the quarrels, tired of his friends, tired of the same routine, tired of the fame and the day. 

''Nah, don't ya remember me , Richard Starkey?'' at the mention of his original name, Ringo put some attention on the taller; nobody had called him Richard in a while. ''I'm Pete Best, finally we met. ''The realization of his face was fastly changed by a frown and a cautious look in his blue eyes. Pete seemed quite A LoT drunk and not very happy by the way. He guessed the guy was already angry for something and coinciding in the place where he had gone to drown his sorrows and meeting the guy who more or less had ruined his life wasn't helping. Ringo didn't know what else to say, but feeling for a smoke decided to rapidly excuse himself and back off to the streets. 

''Ahhh yeah, Pete, mate, how you doing? Nice to meet ya too but well umm ''he looked one last time around the place without any trail of Paul and turned back his head to the angry boy.''Gotta take a smoke, don't fancy a drink anymore. Hope to see ya soon.''

Pete clenched his fists in pure rage and looked prepared to punch him any moment. Ringo took the silence as a cue to leave, feeling stared all the way back yet not wanting to turn back. Pete didn't seem to like him very much and now seemed out of his mind so better not make an scene, after all Ringo just wanted a rest. Maybe some day he could fuck off to somewhere without telling his bandmates, a place with beach or on a cruise and write some song while relaxing. A soft melody appeared in his mind and he hummed it while taking out a cig. 

''Rich, what ya doing 'ere?'' asked the familiar voice he had been originally looking for. A little smile made his way on his face while he turned to wave to a Paul appeared out of nowhere. 

''Feeling for a smoke out of the studio.'' he replied shrugging and happy at seeing his friend okay. A quite scary image showed in his mind; a broken car surrounded by fire and liquid. There was someone inside and the image even had sound as if he was living it. I was truly a weird feeling. He felt like a comfused spectator, didn't know how he had got there and couldn't do anything. Paul waved up and down a pair of times his hand in front of the drummer's face, finally bringing him back to earth.''Sorry, do ya wanna one?'' 

The bassist nodded, the whole packet Ringo had offered him and lighting one afterwards. He looked at his friend, more relaxed than in the lasts days, only enjoying the silence and the sabouring his cig. Moments later, still surrounded by a confortable silence, both guys were in a ride to Paul's house, Paul on the wheel even though he wasn't paying it much attention. The sun had already set, and the place they were going through gave shivers to Ringo. Paul had affirmed it was a shortcut, 0% dangerous but Ringo felt pretty sceptical, hadn't been there before and a knot forming in his stomach caused by the worry. He felt as if the images that still kept repeating in his mind were going to get real, and that he could be one of the victims. 

Making a simply and catchy beat with his fingers he started humming the melody from before, trying to convince himself his fears just got real in his minds.

''It sounds good actually. It's yours?'' commented Paul trying to break the ice yet Ringo didn't feel in the mood for a conversation.

''Yeah, ta.''

They looked as if they were finally getting out of the unhabitated part but before Ringo let the relief in he saw a car avancing to a very dangerous speed. Meanwhile a drunk lad had put himself in the middle of the road, making Paul stop the car in order not to go over him. 

''PAUL FUCKIN GET OUT'' he screamed to the top of his lungs just a second before he put himself over Paul trying to protect him somehow. 

Paul looked at Ringo comfusingly with his big hazel eyes, looking more as black in the moment as his pupils were blown out . Suddenly some noise rang in his ears and Paul felt himself sober up in no time. His eyes looked forwards and watched the glass of the car fly out surrounded by an explosion before hearing any of it. Paul felt numb. Even though everything seemed to be happening at low speed, he couldn't get himself to do anything. It was pretty torturing being able to watch all of that, hear it even, yet not being able to move a finger. 

A few moment later, everything went silence again, but nothing was the same. Suddenly, screams of pain filled his ears and he covered his mouth, but the screams weren't his. Starting to feel slowly again, a sharp pain hit him in the back and a metallic taste in the mouth. He gently removed Ringo of top of his to spite the blood from his mouth. Then he turned his hair back to the usually smily drummer.

''I'd like to be under the sea.''

Paul's eyes went wide in worry, not caring for his own wounds, he had already gone through that once and knew he wasn't going to die even if lots of future rumors told the opposite. He put his hand over Ringo's hair not really knowing what to do now, he felt so tired yet knew he had to help Ringo before anything. 

<<Where is a phone when you need it.>>He thought to himself looking through his jacket and trouser pockets. Nothing. <<Right, they still haven't invented>>

''In an octopus's garden in the shade.'' the gentle yet powerful voice of Ringo's reminded Paul of having to do something now and he tried to open the car's door. Ahead him there was the fella who had appeared out of nowhere and remained sat in the middle of the road. Paul feel a rage of anger go through him and felt as if the other guy was smiling proudly at him. The bassist passed his hand upon his mouth in a try to get out a bit of the blood, touching a half broken teeth, it was pretty sharp; he probably could do the competition to George's vampire fang now. It wasn't the time to think about that tho.

''He'd let us in.''

''Who?'' Paul asked with a little hope trying to blossom through him. The pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen looked at him with the trail of a ghost smile.

''Knows where we've been.'' Ringo continued singing, trying to tap the beat from before in spite of how much it costed him doing a simple moviment with his fngers in that moment. 

''Mate, everything will be all right. ''Paul said, feeling a dull pain go through all his skull and ended leaving the stuck car door on his own. He couldn't imaggine Ringo's pain, he had received more than him. 

Paul gave him another worried glance while his friend continued singing; apparently life or death moment were his inspiration for the songs. The lad was losing a lot of blood fastly and Paul was growing desesperate for the moment. All his problems and quarrels from the last week felt as a silly waste of time, this was really happening. Ringo was dying next to him and he couldn't do anything, he wasn0t even able to get out of the car. So he did the only thing which occured to his mind, ask for Help! The guy from the road, better known to Paul as Pete Fucking Best, wasn't there anymore nor the person inside the car which had crashed them. 

Another thing changed then, the beat Ringo had been playing was gone. He fidgeted a bit more with his fingers and stopped his hand, don't having enough strenght. 

In the other hand, Paul's throat started to hurt as hell from all the screaming and took a moment to just enjoy his friend's voice and recover a bit of strenght. 

''Ringo don't fall sleep.'' Paul begged ignoring the black spots covering his seen''Promise me.'' Paul couldn't know for sure if Ringo was hearing him but he didn't lose anything trying, did he? He didn't notice he was crying 'til Ringo muttered a little ''don't cry'' and went on with his octopus's song which Paul didn't really get what it had to do with anything but at least it had Ringo busy to not fall asleep.

''I'd ask my friends to come and see, an octopu's garden with me.''Ringo forced a wider smile, still staring at his friend and looked a bit satisfied with himself. He slowly closed his eyes , ignoring Paul's protests. 

Silence. <<Enjoy the silence my ass>> thought the bassist cringing at the title of a song which didn't exist yet but which he had liked. He started violently shaking Ringo, trying to keep him away but the boy didn't answer to anything. 

He would never open his eyes again. The bluest eyes he had ever seen would just exist in his memory now.

''You say goodbye and I say hello.'' whispered Ringo, with a smile which never seemed to falter. 

Paul felt as if he could pull his hair out. <<Was this day just a freaking joke to him or what the hell was happening?>>

''Ringo, you scared me to death.''

No answer. 

''Ringo, this is not a very good time for jokes.''

Still not a single grunt. 

''Rings, why does this sound as a farewell?''

He heard as the boy fought for air with no luck and it was by far the most horrible thing he has ever experienced. Paul started kicking the door with all his strenght, ignoring his wounds and everything, just in a last desesperated try to save his friend, the only one who had gone looking for him. He felt so weak and so tired but Ringo was dying right next to him and he felt so fucking impotent. With his last strenght he took the shorter lad in a hug and cried to the light of the starts and the moon all the things he won't be ever able to tell Ringo. How good friend he was, how grateful he felt to him, how good drummer in reality he was, that the song he had been singing that afternoon would be recorded for sure, how roses would always be a reminder of him as they were his favourite flower... And then all went black. 

But he woke up while Ringo didn't. He never heard his contagious laugh again nor saw the smile he always had prepared for his friends even if he was going through rough times. But he remembered every single sentence Ringo had sang with his lasts breaths and treasured the song. It wouldn't apperear in the next album as it hurted him much to remember but it would in the White Album. 

A look-a-like took Ringo's place. It kind of reminded him of his ''I'm looking through you'' song. He was looking through ''Ringo'' who scarily looked the same to the lad but everything had changed. Paul was amazed to find how nobody repared in Ringo's dead even if it was this well covered. He was even more comfused when the dead rumors went to him. Some of the ''signals'' that he himself was dead were true, as some lyrics, but they weren't directed to him... And the black carnation in your mother should know? A tribute to Ringo, not living a day without thinking him. Then other things related to the theory that he was dead? He was barefoot because it was a freaking hot day, not for anything. It hurted him to hear the theories of him being dead while there was none of Ringo, his savior. An underrated incredible drummer, a charismatic, funny and very kind boy that deserved much better. 

''Gonna make the truth known, Ringo.'' whispered Paul, looking to the skies, hoping Ringo could hear him''You're a hero in every posible way and all the world will know. I don't even know why I've lasted this much. My life has been saved by you.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what is this but if youre bored too or for any reason and have arrived til here I hope you've liked ths. Ringo is a very good underrated drummer:( and lately I've been thinking... that well, anyone could be the walrus actually.


End file.
